The Valentine Couple
by Frostfury
Summary: What happens when 2 loners meet eachother on the same day of the most romantic event in The World? love blossoms and monsters die.
1. Meet the Lovers

OK forget my other story I lost all insperation on it but this is a fresh start dedicated to the most wonderful girl I've ever met, Sophie. We both are big .Hack fans and love the same songs and I thought I would dedicate this to her because she is so awesome. Disclaimer: I don't own .hack or anything that has to do with .Hack. I only own TwilightRose and Keeba.

Meet the Stars

It was a sunny day in Mac Anu, people walking across the bridge talking about the monsters that give the most experience points. Only one person on the bridge was alone, but he didn't know he would have company so soon. A beautiful girl was walking by and noticed him sitting there alone. "Hiya. Why are you all alone?" she asked. "All my friends are off and no one wants a guy like me in their party," he replied. "Well it's kind of the same for me to. I'm trying to find someone to party with me for Valentine event," she said. "Valentine event? I forgot about it. Oh well it wouldn't matter I still don't have a partner." he said blankly. "Oh that's too bad. Wait, want to come with me to it?" she said anxiously. "Sure!" he replied happily. "I'm TwilightRose but you can call me Rose for short." Rose said. TwilightRose had raven black hair, triangles on each cheek, armor like Mimiru's, snow white angel wings like Balmung's, and wore a giant azure axe on her back. "Cool! I'm Keeba," said Keeba. Keeba had dirty blonde hair, triangles on both cheeks like Rose, a white shirt with a midnight black leather jacket, shaggy black pants, and twin daggers on his belt. They exchanged member addresses and set off for the Valentine event. They arrived at the area Bursting Lover's Paradise and broke into a run for the dungeon where the Valentine event was being held. It was being held on the bottom floor of the dungeon and was unknowingly guarded by a supremely fierce monster. Rose and Keeba were almost at the stairs leading to the bottom floor when they were ambushed by 2 Red Wyrms. "Oh snap," said Keeba and Rose in unison as they both put their weapons in attack position. "Which formation should we use Rose," asked Keeba. "Let's use Formation Unison Battle," said Rose hastily. "Roger that," said Keeba. They both went toward the first wyrm and hit it with every ounce of strength they had. The wyrm took on supreme damage from both attacks as they were only a few levels below it. "Rose, think you can take out this one while I take out the other?" asked Keeba. "Sure just don't die. I'm out of resurrections," replied Rose. Keeba switched targets in the blink of an eye and launched a twin blade special attack at the second wyrm. The attack fixed the wyrm's health points steadily at death point. Keeba took a few swipes at it and easily killed it. "Wow that was easier then I expected it to be," said Rose. "Yea it was easier then normal," said Keeba suspiciously. The 2 continued down the stairs into the final floor of the dungeon. Now all they needed to do was find the biggest room on the floor so Keeba used a Fairy Orb. "Ugh look at all those magic portals. Well Rose get ready to get dirty," said Keeba viciously. They continued their way through the dungeon killing every monster they encountered until they reached their destination, the Valentine room. They were not surprised to see Balmung and Reki up on the stage hosting the event. "Well it seems we have another couple," announced Reki. Everyone in the room turned around to look at Keeba and Rose as they entered the room. "Heh, sorry it took so long but we encountered some stange monsters for this low of an area," said Keeba. Balmung jumped off the stage and walked over to Keeba. "Strange monsters you say? Tell me, where they glowing green?" asked Balmung. "No they weren't glowing green but they were pretty high level monsters for a place like this," said Keeba.

So how did you all like my first chapter? Please review and I promise I'll get to work right away on the second chapter. Peace out homies!


	2. The Sakura River

Sorry about the long time no update. I've been really busy in real life, but anyway lets get this party started with chapter 2 of The Valentine Couple! Disclaimer: I don't own .Hack or anything relating. I only own Keeba and TwilightRose.

The Sakura River

After a long lecture of rules from Balmung and Reki, the couples finally got to set off to the main event area, an area called The Sakura River. Keeba and Rose were the first to set off to this area. When they arrived they saw a huge river with water as clear as a crystal and as blue as the sky. There were also Sakura trees as far as the eye can see with leaves softly falling to the ground. "Oh wow," said Rose surprisingly. "Man this is the perfect place to hold an event like this," said Keeba. As they walked under the Sakura trees, Keeba had to keep wiping leaves off his clothes. "Heh, looks like you need an umbrella," said Rose. "Shut up," said Keeba. After they found the dungeon (fairy orbs would not work in this area) they readied their weapons and entered the unknown darkness. Two floors, three floors, four floors and not 1 magic portal was seen. "I guess someone has already beaten us," said Rose. "It might be part of the event also. There could be a really high level monster at the bottom," said Keeba. After they reached the lowest level of the dungeon they went through 3 rooms and found a giant magic portal. "Oh snap," said Rose and Keeba once more in unison. As they drew their weapons they noticed that they weren't the weapons they once had. They were silver with gold and crimson lines on them and also had spikes on the blades. "What happened to our weapons!" asked Keeba. "I don't know but I kind of like it," replied Rose. "Well I don't. My old weapons were extremely rare. I had the Blades of Fenrir," said Keeba. "WOW!" said Rose in shock. "Yeah, but why are we talking about rare weapons when there is a boss needing to be killed?" asked Keeba. "I don't know, but lets kill this thing and finish the event," said Rose. "Roger that," said Keeba with a bit of laughter in his voice as they set off to activate the portal. As they activated the portal, something happened that no one in "The World" would believe happened. Where the portal once was, stood the legendary player, Kite.

Ooh this is the perfect spot for a cliffhanger ). When I get a cure for writers block I'll have more chapters for you. Till then my companions, this is Frostfury, aka Keeba signing off.


End file.
